Cuando no puedes decidir
by ravenW-97
Summary: Donde Yui no sabe a quien de todos escoger y termina por tomar una alternativa poco ética.


**EDIT.** 5/Septiembre/2018. Para eliminar párrafos enormes y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—todo el fandom es feliz así, lo sé—.

 **Advertencias:** OoC [fuera de personaje], trama predecible, cliché en todo su esplendor, nula aparición de los vampiros, narración sosa y de dudosa calidad. Oh, y quizá un final no muy bonito.

 **Aclaraciones:** _"Pensamientos"._ No se dejen llevar por la sinopsis, no es lo que parece... ¿o quizá si lo es? De igual forma ya saben como soy yo en cuanto a lo que escribo.

* * *

 **CUANDO NO PUEDES DECIDIR**

* * *

— ¿Ocurre algo Yui-chan? —Le pregunta la señora Chizuru.

Chizuru es su jefa en la pequeña cafetería donde trabaja en las mañanas (entre semana desde las ocho hasta las doce de la tarde, sábados y domingos desde las nueve hasta las cinco de la tarde). Es un empleo con una buena paga y también le funciona para olvidar cualquier preocupación (como también liberar su cuerpo de hasta la más diminuta tensión).

Estar dentro de este local, rodeada por el aroma del café y postres, por las risas de los jóvenes y el buen trato por parte de Chizuru, ayudan a que Yui pueda respirar, cosa que se ha vuelto difícil de hacer dentro de la mansión Sakamaki.

Y es que cada que Yui está rodeada por los hermanos Sakamaki, Mukami, Tsukinami y Kino, su nariz se tapa, la garganta le quema y su corazón es estrujado.

Ella nunca creyó que el amor se sentiría así de terrible, tampoco que podría volverse casi como una adicción.

—No, estoy bien —contesta y le da una tímida sonrisa a la mujer de la tercera edad—, no tiene nada de que preocuparse Chizuru-san.

Sin más, Yui continua con sus obligaciones como mesera mientras trata de llegar a una conclusión sobre lo que hará más adelante.

 _"Después de todo, ellos ya me han dado una fecha de ejecución"._

 **[...]**

—Eh, por lo que llegó la hora de la verdad.

Delante de ella se encuentra la nieta de Chizuru, Ayane, cruzada de brazos y enviándole una sonrisa algo burlona.

—No lo digas de esa forma.

Ayane es dos años menor que Yui, sin embargo aunque ésta tuviera veinte sus ojos parecen ser más los de una anciana, a Komori en su mayoría le agrada ese aire maduro y otras tantas la pone de los nervios, porque es como si Ayane pudiera ver a través de todos tus muros y sacará a relucir toda la oscuridad que existe dentro de tu cuerpo.

— ¿Y cómo debería mencionarlo?

Yui traga saliva y aprieta más la taza que hay entre sus manos, antes de abrir la boca para defenderse Ayane la calla con un gesto de mano.

Quizá no fue una buena idea ir a saludar a la nieta de Chizuru (aunque en realidad no había venido solo por eso).

—No me vengas con mentiras Komori-san, ambas sabemos que esto ocurriría en cualquier momento y mira, parece que te ha explotado justo en la cara, tal vez hasta te queden cicatrices —Ayane sonríe hasta enseñar los dientes y cerrar por completo los ojos—, conmigo no tienes que fingir ser inocente, cuando las dos conocemos a la perfección lo codicioso que es tu corazón y cuerpo.

Yui cierra los labios con fuerza hasta formar una dura línea y sus ojos dejan atrás la amabilidad. Sus orejas están rojas por la verdad, esa que Ayane no tiene miedo de restregarle en la cara.

—De igual manera la situación duró mucho, ¿quién hubiera creído que existieran trece hombres que te dejarán irte con quien se te antojara durante seis años?

—Ayane, te dije que no lo pusieras de esa manera tan grosera.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que nada te llene.

—Ayane, es la ultima vez que t-

—Esta bien, esta bien, entendí, no te diré nada más —La más joven se encoge de hombros—, a fin de cuentas lo que aquí realmente importa es a quién le dirás que sí.

Yui baja la cabeza y mira con suma atención sus uñas. Ayane la mira con fijeza y sus ojos se vuelven más claros. Ella por fin entendió, Komori contiene el suspiro de alivio al no tener que dar ninguna explicación.

—Quien lo hubiera dicho, la santa no es tan santa después de todo.

— ¿Me lo darás o no?

—Por supuesto que sí cariño, después de todo eres mi chica favorita —Ayane se pone de pie y se acerca al librero que está dentro de su cuarto, saca un libro rojo, de hojas amarillentas y pesado—, solo tienes que hacer lo que estuvimos practicando desde que ellos te dieron el ultimátum.

Yui toma el libro con firmeza y sonríe por primera vez desde que comenzó esa charla incomoda y asfixiante con Ayane. A punto de salir de la habitación de la más joven, ésta ultima suelta una risotada y una vez recuperada comenta:

—La verdad, no entiendo porque te adoran y te idealizan cuando eres más torcida que todos ellos juntos.

Komori solo asiente, ella también se lo cuestiona a diario.

 **[...]**

Fue un golpe de suerte, más bien de genes, que justo ella y Ayane tuvieran sangre de brujas. Más que la señora Chizuru aun conservara los libros de magia de su tatarabuela. De otro modo la posición de Yui sería más delicada y podría ser consumida por la presión, además de estrés, porque en serio, ¿a qué se debió que sus amantes de pronto se volvieran caprichosos?

Quizá Yui sea egoísta, pero forma parte de su verdadera naturaleza, esa que los inmortales dieron vitalidad hasta sacarla casi a golpes. Ahora que ese muro de opresión se destruyó ellos tendrían que hacerse cargo de sus acciones para siempre.

La arruinaron y al mismo tiempo la revivieron.

Se volvió tan codiciosa y difícil de satisfacer que, cada que uno terminaba con ella Yui anhelaba aun más, al punto de dejar marcas rojizas en la piel contraria (al estar cegada por la pasión y la necesidad), y morder los labios de los demás hasta sacarles sangre y beber de esta.

En algún punto, las posiciones de depredador y presa fueron intercambiados.

A ella le provocó y aun lo sigue haciendo, un gran placer ese cambio. Tener a varias personas en la palma de su mano era una gran forma de volver gigantesco su ego.

Sin embargo esto no duró más que seis años, puesto que ellos se cansaron de tener que compartirla y por eso, ahora Yui fue orillada a actuar como lo está haciendo.

Cortando cabezas, cuellos, brazos, separando labios, narices, cabellos, piernas, ojos, piel, cerebros, corazones y vertiendo toda la sangre en cubetas. Bañando todo en agua para dejarlo limpio, agarrando una aguja y cosiendo la carne, poniendo cuidado extra al momento de ir trazando las facciones del rostro. Susurrando en ese labio inferior de Azusa y labio superior de Kanato un hechizo de amor eterno, mientras apretaba la mano izquierda de Subaru y la derecha de Ayato.

Yui los amaba a todos por igual, y no podía, más bien, se rehusaba a tener que decirle adiós a los besos del resto solo por cometer la estupidez de escoger a uno solo.

Así que planeo cada paso, cada acción, para justo en la noche en que diría su respuesta unir a todos los amores de su vida en uno nada más. En ese uno sublime e insustituible, que está logrando que su corazón lata más deprisa y sus mejillas se tornen rojas.

Agarra ese nuevo cuerpo, lo viste con adoración (con ropa que se tardo varias semanas en escoger, porque todo tenia que ser perfecto para la ocasión) y lo sienta sobre una silla. Yui ha preparado una cena especial, y si todo sale como debe ser (cosa que sucederá, puesto que practico más de veinte veces para este momento), dentro de una media hora esta creación tan hermosa cobrará vida.

—Esta es mi respuesta, les dije muchas veces que yo los quería con todo mi corazón y que era como matarme el obligarme a elegir a uno de ustedes.

Comenta Yui jovial y despreocupada, mientras parte un pedazo de su carne y ve con ojos soñadores a su acompañante.

—Pero ya no importa, todo está resuelto.

 _"Ahora, por fin estaremos juntos para toda la vida"._

* * *

 **N/A.** Por si no se entendió, Yui estuvo disfrutando de una relación con los trece vampiros, los tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano, hasta que ellos se cansaron y le dieron cierta cantidad de tiempo para que escogiera a solo uno para estar en una relación seria, cosa que no le gusto a Yui. Con ayuda de Ayane, Yui pudo llevar acabo un hechizo, donde le quito partes del cuerpo a cada uno de los vampiros, las que más le gustaban de ellos y las cosió para formar otro nuevo. El "monstruo" que cobraría vida, estaría dedicado únicamente a complacer a Yui, y seria una combinación de todos los vampiros :)

Sin más que decir, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
